Problem: The ratio of the areas of two squares is $\frac{192}{80}$. After rationalizing the denominator, the ratio of their side lengths can be expressed in the simplified form $\frac{a\sqrt{b}}{c}$ where $a$, $b$, and $c$ are integers. What is the value of the sum $a+b+c$?
Answer: We start off by simplifying the ratio $\frac{192}{80}$ to $\frac{12}{5}$. The area of a square equals the side length squared, so we can get the ratio of sidelengths by taking the square root of the ratio of areas: $$\sqrt{\frac{12}{5}}=\frac{\sqrt{12}}{\sqrt{5}}=\frac{2\sqrt{3}}{\sqrt{5}}=\frac{2\sqrt{3}}{\sqrt{5}}\cdot\frac{\sqrt{5}}{\sqrt{5}}=\frac{2\sqrt{15}}{5}.$$So, our answer is $2+15+5=\boxed{22}$. If you started off by taking the square root of $\frac{192}{80}$ directly without simplifying it first, you still get the same answer. $$\sqrt{\frac{192}{80}}=\frac{\sqrt{192}}{\sqrt{80}}=\frac{8\sqrt{3}}{4\sqrt{5}}=\frac{2\sqrt{3}}{\sqrt{5}}=\frac{2\sqrt{15}}{5}.$$